I Don't Care Who You Are
by ferret assassin nin
Summary: Meet Amber Scorner, the new girl at Hogwarts. Meet Remus "Moony" Lupin, fifth year Hogwarts student and resident werewolf. What happens when these two meet each other at Kings' Cross Station? Well, let's just say no single person is simple. Remus/OC Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**I Don't Care Who You Are**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with the series. I can only wish I'm as amazing and smart as J.K. Rowling. I make no money of this, so rest assure that I will remain broke. Amber's mine, by the way, and you can't have her! Ha! ^^**

**Warning: None at the moment.**

**Ch. 1: Amber Meets the Marauders**

I'm pushing the trolley around trying to find Platform 9 ¾. Before long, I run into a guy who has shaggy brown hair and amber-brown colored eyes. His clothes are a tad shabby and they have definite signs of wear and tear. He is a tad short and looks so pale that he seems to have a grayish tint to his skin. When I hear a loud sounding crash, I scramble to the ground grabbing everything that fell off of my trolley.

"Oh, no… I'm so, so, sorry… I should have been looking where I was going! Oh, please forgive me. You see I'm new here and-," I start to ramble as I scurry across the ground to pick up my things. He leans down and rests his hands on mine.

"Hey, it's alright… here, let me help you. You're new here right?" He asks sweetly and a light blush crosses my face as I look up at him.

"Um… y-yeah, I just moved to London this summer and I came a-all the way from America." I stutter as both of us start picking the stuff up, the light blush never leaving my face. After a few moments of awkward silence we are back on our feet and he starts a conversation again.

"You just moved here from America? Which school did you come from?" He asks curiously. I notice he's wearing some kind of badge that says, 'Prefect'. I frown. What's a prefect? We don't have those back in America.

"Uh… Franklin's School for the W—Gifted of America. It's a very nice school contrary to popular belief and only w—certain people can get in. Thank you for helping me um…" I trail off and almost slip the fact I'm a witch to the Muggles in the train station.

"Remus Lupin and you're welcome. What's your name?" He smiles and I look down at my feet. I rub my left arm nervously and bite my lower lip; a nervous habit I've developed over the summer.

"Amber Scorner, you wouldn't happen to know where Platform 9 ¾ is, by any chance?" I ask curiously and he only chuckles lightly.

"Of course, I'm just waiting on a few people. So, are you a first year?" He asks me curiously while searching the crowds for someone. I guess he's looking for these 'few people'.

"Actually, I'm a fifth year. I'm just new to Hogwarts and I have never been to London before." I offer him happily. He smiles in turn.

"Well, welcome then, I'm prefect this year." He must have noticed my deeply confused face because he continues on, "Prefects are basically just fifth year students that enforce the school rules within Hogwarts and they are allowed to give detentions to other students. Only two are appointed per house. Only fifth year or higher get made Prefects." I nod my head at his explanation. A few minutes pass before three other people show up.

"Moony, it's good to see you again, mate! How was your sum—who's the girl?" A guy with messy black hair and hazel eyes asks. He seems to have an air of arrogance about him.

"Hey, Prongs. This is Amber Scorner; she just moved here from America."

"America, huh, that's interesting. James Potter at your service," he says and tips an imaginary hat to me. I can't help but chuckle. Then another guy speaks up. He has shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes that glint with mischief.

"Sirius Black, ma'am, pleasure meeting you." He tips an imaginary hat at me and bows. I chuckle a bit and then I look to another boy with short, curly blonde hair and light blue, watery eyes. He is about five three with a short and stock body structure and looks a bit timid. He has yet to introduce himself. I take the initiative.

"Amber Scorner and you are…" I trail off and wait patiently for his response.

"Peter Pettigrew," he squeaks out before quickly closing his mouth. I offer him a small smile, grasp his right hand, and shake it.

With that task at hand done, I follow the boys and stop abruptly when I see a brick column with the numbers 9 and 10 posted on either side of it. No way. There is no way in bloody hell that we are going to run head on into the wall. This has to be a joke, so where's the platform? I look expectantly at Remus and he just winks.

I look between the four boys and watch as they lean against the column, two by two, and fall through it. Sirius and James offer me cheeky grins before they fall through. Remus and Peter just smile kindly at me.

_Unbelievable! There's no possible way that what I just saw actually happened! _I think and, despite my disbelief, lean against the wall with my trolley and fall through as well. _So mom was right about London, England; it's full of surprises. _

Once I'm on the other side of the wall I see a magnificent scarlet train and several people bustling along the platform. I realize that this must be where the boys are and I search the crowds for them. After a few minutes of weaving between happy or sad families seeing their child or children off and anxious or excited children struggling with getting their trunks on the train I begin to freak out as I can't find them anywhere. _What happened? Where did they go? This is not good! I knew I should've asked one of them to stay behind so that I wouldn't lose them! Now I may never find them again! I'll end up getting lost on this platform and miss the train to Hogwarts!_

In all of my panic I barely take notice of Remus walking up to me.

"Merlin, there you are, Amber! C'mon, hurry, or the train shall leave without us!" At this I stare at him blankly and, frustrated, he takes me by the hand and pulls me along the platform and onto the train. Finally, I come around to my senses when I see Remus struggling with my trunk. I use a simple levitation charm and he seems shocked.

After a few seconds he finally says, "Let's get a move on and find a compartment," just as the whistle of the train blows and the train itself begins to move along the tracks at a brisk pace. After a few moments of walking, we reach a compartment where the other three boys are sitting in. Remus and I walk in and take a seat opposite of James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Prongs, look, Moony and Amber are holding hands! You owe me six sickles!" Sirius proclaims smugly which causes Remus and I to let go of each other's hand quickly and blush; or maybe it is only me who blushes.

"Sorry, mate, but I don't recall agreeing to such a bet. However, I do recall telling you to be quiet and leave the possibly blossoming couple alone." I see Sirius scoff and watch as James pokes him a few times. I look at Remus and ask, "Do they always do that? It's kinda, uh… irritating." James stops to look up at me with a mock expression of hurt and Sirius looks thankful. I chuckle at this.

"No, not always; don't worry, it's annoying at first, I'll admit that much, but you learn to ignore them after a while. So, what's your favorite book, Amber?" His question takes me off guard and Sirius says something rude to Remus about his obsession of books.

"Oh, uhm…I don't really have a favorite. I love all books, even the older ones. There's something about them that are calming," I say off-handedly and turn to Peter with my shy smile. "So, what's your story? How did you end up with those two knuckle heads and a bookworm like him? Me: by chance."

The timid boy starts and glances at me before he turns to his gaze back to the floor. My smile wavers and I start to wonder what it is that I said to him. I look to Sirius and James with my brows raised but they just shrug their shoulders. Then, I look to Remus and, he too, shrugs his shoulders; clearly this is something that he always does around new people. Losing a hopeless battle, I sigh tiredly and move to sit beside the timid boy.

"Hey, are you, uhm… alright? I really didn't mean to upset you or anything. Do you mind answering my question, Peter?" I start as the boy looks at me with pure terror in his eyes. I'm not that intimidating, am I?

"They're my friends, so, that's how I ended up with them and Remus isn't a bookworm, he just loves books, and James and Sirius aren't knuckle heads as you put it," Peter says firmly without a quiver in his voice and I make a mental note not to joke around with him like that.

"Sorry, I wasn't being serious," for some reason Sirius' smile widens at this, "and I certainly didn't mean to offend you. So, please forgive me," I offer kindly.

"Oh," is all Peter says in return. I assume that means he forgives me.

I just shake it off and move back to sitting beside Remus. All four of the boys start to ask me questions about my school in America and other general questions; some of them a little personal, too.

"So, do you have houses at Franklin's like Hogwarts does?" Sirius asks excitedly.

"We do; I was in Wilkins, who was one of the four founders that valued cleverness, intelligence, and wit. The other three houses are Smith, Rowen, and Tanner. Samson Smith valued pride, integrity, and loyalty. Tristen Tanner valued bravery, charm, and chivalry. Roxanne Rowen valued ambition, perseverance, and those that are the purest of blood. I already told you about my house's founder, William Wilkins. All of the founders were students of Francine Franklin, the first true witch to ever exist in America."

"Okay, so your houses are similar to the Hogwarts houses, then. So, you will most likely be in Ravenclaw. That means Gryffindor is similar to Tanner, Hufflepuff is similar to Samson, and Rowen is similar to Slytherin." James says thoughtfully. I nod my head in response. I know all about the Hogwarts houses and Hogwarts; my parents had me read, "_Hogwarts, A History_"over the summer so that I wasn't completely clueless. Ever since I've finished the book, I've been excited to attend Hogwarts.

They ask me a few more questions and I soon realize that Sirius and James are starting to hit on me. Still, Remus and Peter do their fair share of asking some rather personal questions as well. For example, have I ever dated, were there any boys at my old school, are my parents both magical, and perhaps the most embarrassing, have I ever kissed a boy and do I like any one of them. This question that Sirius asks me really takes me off guard and I stutter out my response.

"Uhm, yeah, sure; I like you guys as friends, but uhm… not in an intimate way. Sorry, boys," I finally manage to get out and where I thought they would be hurt, they just smile and start telling jokes and making up plans for pranks.

Time flies by and soon a lady with a trolley full of goods comes by our compartment. She asks what we would like, if anything. Remus asks for some Chocolate Frogs, Peter asks for a bottle of water, James asks for a few sweets, and Sirius asks for a large load of goods. Before the lady leaves, she asks me if I would like anything but I shake my head. I don't really have any extra money from my parents to spend.

"No thank you, ma'am." The woman nods at this.

"If you need something, I'll be just up the hall, deary." I nod and thank her once again before I turn my attention to the outside window where I'm met by a beautiful country side.

"Hey," Sirius starts curiously and I look at him, "with being from America and all do know about Wizard candies?"

"Actually, the American Wizarding World is almost exactly like the European Wizarding World. So, I know all about the wizarding candies."

"Well, what about peppered imps?" I frown at James' question.

"Actually, we don't have those over there." James' eyes light up immediately.

"Then here, take a peppered imp!" He says and holds out an imp shaped candy to me. However, I say I'm not entirely hungry and turn down his offer. Then Sirius takes a shot at giving me something. Did I not just say that I'm not hungry?

"C'mon, Amber, you have to be hungry! I mean, no offense or anything, but you really look like you don't eat a lot. At least try a Chocolate Frog if nothing else." I finally give in due to my deep love of chocolate. Before I can get a thank you out, Peter grabs my attention and he doesn't look as timid as before.

"Scorner," I wince at the name since I was a major trouble maker at my old school. "You also have to try these every flavored Jelly Beans. Trust me, you won't regret it; much. But, when they say every flavor, they mean _every_ flavor."

"I won't regret it much? What do you mean by that, Peter? Oh, and call me Amber, please. Scorner is way too formal and at my old school I always caused trouble." He says nothing more and hands me a weird colored jelly bean. James and Sirius seem to grin widely at my last statement. Remus just groans slightly.

_I wonder what kind of jelly bean this could be. I don't think I've seen one that looks like this color before._

I pop it in my mouth and the taste makes me want to vomit. In fact, it tastes just _like _vomit. All of the boys wince at my misfortune. I hurriedly swallow it because I don't want to look like a pansy or anything by spitting it out. Of course, this doesn't mean that I don't voice my immense displeasure.

"What the bloody hell was that flavor just now!" I shout disdainfully, not wanting to believe that my suspicions are correct. All of the boys, Peter included, start to laugh at my dilemma and I just glare at them. James speaks up through his laughter.

"The best kind of jelly beans 'round here! That, my dear, is a vomit flavored one! I can't believe you actually ate it and didn't vomit or spit it out!" At his proclamation I glare daggers at him. Remus is the first to recover and he hands me another weird colored candy. I just look at him suspiciously.

"It's really good, I swear! I'm actually addicted to them. It's something definitely worth trying, Amber." Being more cautious this time, I rip the weird shaped candy from his extended hand and pop it into my mouth. While I start to chew the gummy like thing, I begin to get an array of all kinds of flavors; some good, some bad, and some just down right disgusting. When I finally swallow it, a weird tingling sensation starts in the back of my throat and crawls into my mouth. I glance uncertainly at Remus and he just smiles in that shy and polite way he normally does.

Just as I feel the sensation tamper off I hear a loud crackling sound in my mouth so I open it only to find out that fireworks are dancing all along my tongue! I scream at this in both shock and fear and dash to the girls' restroom, wherever that may be. I hear their howls of laughter, even Sirius's, "She fell for it! Had it been James or I, she wouldn't have trusted us at all! I knew she was smitten with Moony! I knew it!" This just makes me growl.

On my way there I accidentally run into a girl around my age with bubble gum pink hair and a wicked smirk. I don't want to get into a conversation with her so I quickly apologize and go on my not-so-merry way.

Before long I make it to the girls' restroom and dash over to the mirror to make sure that my worst fears aren't confirmed. Upon opening my mouth, I freak out as the fireworks start up again. It almost looks like the mini version of the Fourth of July. In all of my panic, I don't notice the door opening. I turn on the cold faucet before I fill my hand with water, throw the water back, and swish it around in my mouth. Then, I spit it out and repeat this process until the fireworks finally stop. Once the last of the fireworks die off, I turn around and lean heavily on the sink in relief.

"Are you alright? I mean, you seem really shaken. Do you need me to get anyone?" I open my eyes when I hear a soft sounding voice and see yet another girl my age with emerald green eyes and beautiful, fire-orange long hair.

"No, I'm okay. I can't the same for the boys however. I think a good jinx will teach them their lesson."

"What are their names?"

"Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James," I say in much more calm and quiet voice.

"Oh. Don't worry 'bout them, they can be jerks sometimes. So, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you before. Are you a first year at Hogwarts?" I laugh a little and begin to ease up.

"Amber Scorner. No, I'm not a first year, I'm a fifth year. You?"

"Lilly Evans. This is my fifth year at Hogwarts too. Funny, I don't recall seeing you around Hogwarts before."

"Actually, I'm new to Hogwarts. I used to go to Franklin's School for the Witch or Wizard in America before I moved with my parents to London, England over the summer holidays. Do you fancy any of the boys?"

"Hm, no, not necessarily. I do have a small thing for James but I'll never tell him that. He can be such a jerk sometimes, but he really does have his heart in the right place. So, I'm presume you've already met them then and fell for one of their bloody pranks?"

"Yeah, I did, sadly, and now I'm thinking of revenge."

"Hm, I think I can help you out with that factor. C'mon, let's give the guys a taste of their own medicine!" I agree and the two of us head back to the compartment the boys are in and throw one of my own little pranks.

After a few minutes of teasing the boys Lilly takes me to meet her friends and we all change into our school robes. After we toss a few good jokes between the lot of us the train comes to a gentle stop and I walk off with Xenophilius Lovegood and exchange weird stories with him. Soon enough, I make it to the Great Hall and a Professor with a strict air about her and her hair pulled into a tight bun calls me over. After I say goodbye to my new found friends, I follow the strict and old looking teacher to her office that has a wooden wall plate that reads: **Professor McGonagall, Headmistress- Head of Gryffindor**.

She shows me my new schedule, lets me pick out my electives, makes sure I understand the rules, hands me my books and some quills, and then tells me to sit on the three legged, wooden stool and stay still while she puts the Sorting Hat on me.

"Curious in nature, very intelligent, and, despite what you claim you are an avid bookworm—All of which makes you a perfect fit for Ravenclaw. However, you have a feisty side and are very courageous—both of which are Gryffindor traits. Hm…what's this? You are also loyal to your friends and family—A Hufflepuff trait for sure. Despite the fact that you prefer to keep to yourself most of the time, you love being in fights and have been known to never refuse the offer of a good fight, however you never jump into one blindly-a Slytherin trait. I warn you to be careful and pick your fights wisely. Hm…ah, so you enjoy pranking others—this is certainly a Gryffindor trait. Very interesting…but, you also become serious when dealing with work—yet another Ravenclaw trait. This is a tough decision, but I have to say you belong in…Ravenclaw!"

After that is done, Professor McGonagall tells me that I have permission to visit Hogsmead, an all wizarding village near Hogwarts. Finally, she takes me back down to the Great Hall where the feast has already started and I dutifully take a seat at my assigned table beside Xenillius who looks more than over joyed to have me at his table.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you liked this. I really had fun writing out the scene where the boys trick Amber. So, now that Amber has been seated, how will she take to her classes and will she forgive the boys for playing a prank on her? Also, what has Remus all worked up and the Slytherin members begin to pick on the new girl. How will she handle this? And why is Lilly flustered? All this and more to be coming! Stay tuned!

I hope the edited version is certainly better than the original. I tried my best at editing. If there is a mistake, please tell me so that I can correct it. Oh, and just know that I will have some more original characters in this story because the only other Ravenclaw female I can think of in the Marauders Era is Luna's mother. She will be named Franklin "Frankie" Flexx since I can't find any site that says differently. (If you know her name, tell me, please!) No flames please. They will result in me setting the Marauders on you. Reviews are my life force! Without them, I die! For those that have read or reviewed my old story and come back to review or favorite or follow this newly edited version, have two Butterbeers served fresh! For the new folk, have ten Chocolate Frogs, an entire vat of Pumpkin Juice, one package of Bertie and Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and an entire bag of Lemon Drops! OH, and perhaps some virtual Lemon Chocolate Chip Cookies! XD Welcome aboard! ^^

Second HP fic,

ferret nin


End file.
